Cake, Scenes, and Gossip Queens
by RAGApeace
Summary: Sometimes, Kaito is just too much. Poor Shinichi, now Sonoko will have something else to use against him.


Pairings: KaiShin (Yay!)  
>Warnings: Kaito being Kaito<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Please enjoy!  
>~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~<p>

She was quite pretty.

Her hair was the typical Japanese color of black but swirled across her back in waves, similar to those with foreign blood or from fresh out of a beauty salon. She wore clothes of the latest teen fashion, accentuating a well-developed and healthy body, drawing appreciative looks from the boys walking around her and envious glances from the girls.

And she was tall. Even without the high-heeled boots she wore, she was as tall as the average Japanese boy, which only drew to her more attention from the crowd walking out of the gates she was currently leaning against.

Whispers, "Who is she?" and "Why is she here?" and others of the sort, from the curious young men and women reached her ears, only to quiet down as they passed her by. She responded to their stares with a beauteous smile, which effectively made each passerby quickly look away with blushes adorning their faces.

A few minutes later a small group, comprising of two girls and a boy, walked out the building and towards the gate. They were all wearing similar outfits, appropriate for students attending the Teitan High School. One of the girls was animatedly telling a story to the other girl of the group, while the boy strolled behind them in a bored manner.

xx0&0xx

"And then he told me that he couldn't make it because his club activities ran over time! Really Ran, men are so unreliable, present company included," the girl declared, giving a short glance to the boy behind her.

The other girl, Ran, tried to dispel her friend's mood.

"That's not true, Sonoko. Besides, isn't he the club president? He probably couldn't get away because he was helping the new members, and he did call beforehand to tell you that." Sonoko's demeanor calmed a fraction.

"I guess, but I'm still going to give him a hard time until he makes it up to me."

The boy behind them gave an audible snort of derision. Sonoko glared at him and turned back to Ran.

"Oh, and what about your husband?" she went on ignoring both of their insistent denials of her claim. "You can't tell me he's reliable when he leaves you practically alone all that time."

"Sonoko, I already told you that Shinichi and I aren't like that, besides he has–"

"Wait, who is that?" Sonoko interrupted and pointed towards the gates. "She doesn't go here."

But before her companions could express their inquiry, the mystery girl started running towards them at an alarming rate.

"SHINICHI-KUN!" the girl shouted, adding inflections to her tone. She then proceeded to latch herself fully onto the poor boy's arm, shocking everyone in the group. Sonoko was the first to recover.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, and what are you doing with Kudo! Everybody knows that he's Ran's!"

The girl, who was in the midst of snuggling the petrified boy, brought her attention to Sonoko and giggled.

"No he isn't, he's mine. I'm dating him, silly."

She giggled again and returned her attention back to Shinichi, which only succeeded in infuriating Sonoko, but before she could say anything, Ran piped up.

"You're dating Shinichi? But I thought–" realization dawned on Ran as the other girl stared intensely at her. "Oh. Oh! Then you're–"

"Wait a minute! Ran, you know this bimbo!" Sonoko cried out, jerking her thumb at the other girl, who looked affronted at being called a bimbo. Sonoko continued pressing Ran for answers.

Shinichi, meanwhile, finally returned to his senses and glared at the girl on his arm.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with my . . . girlfriend. I'll call later, Ran. You can tell Sonoko if you want."

With that, he left, dragging the girl away from Sonoko and Ran.

"Come back here Kudo! You've still got some explaining to do!" Sonoko shouted after them, and then went back to Ran.

"I can't believe Kudo is cheating on you with another woman," she continued, "And that girl–, what does he see in her anyways? She's got nothing on you."

"Sonoko, I _told_ you. Shinichi and I aren't like that at all. And that woman is, well," Ran leaned closer to Sonoko and whispered in her ear.

"WHAT!"

xx0&0xx

At a small outdoor café, with the bustling of energetic servers coming to and fro and customers at their tables, relaxing with a book or computer or talking amongst themselves, the atmosphere was a pleasant one. Yet, it didn't help Shinichi's disposition at all. He scowled at the girl sitting across from him, as she was the source of his present mood.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Shinichi hissed out, only to scowl further as the girl innocuously smiled and picked up the café's _Specialties_ menu.

"This café has a 'couples only' discount this week. I thought it'd be so nice to go with my boyfriend," she said, seemingly oblivious to Shinichi's foul temper, and then she cooed, "Ooh, they have a double-layered, triple-chocolate cake. I think I'll get that."

"So you came to my school, dressed like _that_, and gave that gossip-queen Sonoko more fodder to use against me, just to get discounts at some café!" Shinichi growled out, his face darkening along with his voice. The girl looked up from the menu.

"I just wanted to spend time with my boyfriend," she pitched her voice enough to attract attention from the surrounding crowd. "Is that so wrong?"

"Is that so wrong!" Shinichi grounded out, unaware of the gathering eavesdroppers on their conversation, his attention was fully on the girl, whose eyes were starting to tear. "And _why_ are you acting like that?"

"L-like what?" she sniffed, her voice cracking. "I only wanted to g-go on a date with you today because you s-stood me up last night (_sniff_) and for a man, no less."

Shinichi watched on, flummoxed, as she pulled her hands to her face in a sob. He finally noticed the gathering crowd of onlookers who were murmuring between themselves and giving him reproving looks.

"What–, w-wait," he stuttered, a brilliant flush adorning his face as he realized exactly what his date just did. With a groan, he slumped down in his chair.

Behind her hands, the girl gave a smirk similar to the one that typically decorated the face of a certain moonlight thief. Of course, Kaito knew Shinichi wasn't able to make it to his heist yesterday because of Megure-keibu's insistence of having Shinichi's presence in solving a complicated murder case. He wasn't _that_ upset about it. However, he loved taking any opportunities at making his usually calm and composed detective flustered and unable to figure out what to do.

'Although,' Kaito thought, while looking at Shinichi's expression from between his fingers, 'Shin-chan may actually kill me for this one.'

END  
>~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~<p>

I blame nightpounce for this. I got the idea from _Double W (Just Kidding & Cheers)_presented by V.T.C., a dj that nightpounce so kindly provided. Of course, I can't read japanese so I had no idea what they were saying.

But here's my first fic! Yay and it's a DC/MK one too (plus KaiShin XD)! Constructive criticism is appreciated. _Hint hint_.


End file.
